7:58 PM
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follow up to "Up Against A Wall". Kurt was restlessly straightening up his room, again, as he waited to see if Puck would actually show up.


_Here it is, the long awaited follow up to "Up Against A Wall". See what happens when you review and beg so prettily? This is for everyone who reviewed that story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>7:58 PM<strong>

Kurt was restlessly straightening up his room, again, as he waited to see if Puck would actually show up. He didn't know what to make of the other boy. As far as Kurt knew, Puck only went for she-cheerleaders and MILF's, not – well – guys.

But lately, Puck had been eyeing Kurt's "goods" and so with encouragement from Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel of all people, Kurt had molested Puck and word fucked him.

'Why?' he pleaded to no one in particular.

He collapsed onto his bed, with his feet hanging off the end, for almost 10 minutes, before he finally heaved a disappointed sigh.

Puck wasn't coming. Kurt snorted to himself.

He was sort of glad that Finn was out with Rachel and that Burt had taken Carole out for a night on the town. He could mope in peace.

Hauling himself out of bed he turned on his laptop before he headed up to get some ice cream.

Not that he'd ever admit to having it.

Walking back to his room with a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream, he stopped as he walked by the door.

A shadow darkened the window.

Because that wasn't creepy at all. How had he missed it before?

Hiding on the stairs, he flicked on the light, hoping it would scare away whoever was lurking on the front step.

He slowly edged around the corner and almost dropped his precious ice cream as he made out Puck standing on his front step.

Puck jumped when Kurt pulled open the door.

'Hi,' he offered, with a nervous smirk.

'How long have you been standing on my front step?'

Puck winced, 'what time is it?'

'About twenty after 8.'

'About twenty-five minutes.'

Kurt blinked at Puck stupidly for a moment, before looking out to check the street, 'and none of my neighbours called the cops?'

Puck shrugged, 'I guess not.' A couple of neighbours had given him the hairy eyeball, but no one had looked like they were going to, or had threatened to, call the cops.

Kurt huffed, 'some neighbours,' he glared at the street in general before sighing and moving out of the doorway. 'You may as well come in.'

After Kurt preformed the cursory good host duties, the pair sat on opposite ends of the couch in awkward silence, each more aware of the other teen, then the episode of Supernatural that was playing.

'You like this show?' Puck asked in mild surprise.

'Yeah, two fairly attractive men, a decent plot, an orgasm inducing car; what's not to like?' Kurt offered, hoping for offhanded, and not rehearsed.

'It is a pretty sweet ride,' Puck offered. He was not going to admit to his nerdiness quite yet, but he had a model of the car in his room, that he'd build himself with one of those car building kits.

'I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway at school today. I was convinced by some hormonally challenged females that it would be a good idea, so if you're going to beat me or something, please just get it over with, my ice cream is melting.'

Puck gave a soft chuckle, 'only you,' he whispered and Kurt, who'd scrunched his eyes closed, cautiously opened one eye. There was no way he'd made that noise, the one that sounded like a mouse being stepped on, because, well just no.

And then Puck was kissing Kurt. Like with teeth and tongue and hands and holy hell _hands_!

As far as second kisses went, it was a little on the wet side, but, as Puck settled himself over Kurt, he decided that it was perfect.

Kurt tried to pull Puck's shirt up, because his shirt was bunched up under his armpits as Puck sucked on his nipples, but the bigger boy grabbed Kurt's hands and using one large hand, pinned them to the bed.

'It's my turn Hummel,' he smirked, his eyes flashing with mischievousness.

Kurt moaned as Puck's thigh pressed against his already aching erection.

'Like that?' Puck smirked, grinding his own erection into Kurt's thigh, eliciting another moan from him, he frantically nodded.

Puck chuckled, his free hand stilled Kurt's hips, causing him to whimper.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' Puck asked; his question obviously rhetorical. Kurt nodded anyway.

'You're the slut, Kurt,' he stated, drawing out his name as his lips brushed against his neck. Kurt arched back, giving Puck more room to play.

Puck, however, had other ideas as he moved down to suck and nibble at that tantalizing collar bone that was usually hidden.

'Please,' Kurt whimpered.

Puck's chuckles vibrated through Kurt, 'do you have any idea how badly I want to tear off your fancy clothes and ravage you, right here, just pound into you, on your dad's couch?'

Kurt's leg wrapped about Puck, 'please,' he pleaded again as his clothed covered erection brushed against Puck's.

'You're a tease. You walk around in those painted on jeans with that tight, perfect ass, and you look so delicious, you taste better than you look you know,' he added, as he continued to lick and nip a map of Kurt's chest and stomach.

'You don't have any lines, you know? Are you a tightie whities kind of guy or do you wear boxers? Puck's fingers danced along the waist band of Kurt's jeans, causing his abdominals to tremble. 'Or maybe, you've got a lacy thong, or satin bikini briefs. Do you even where underwear?' he popped the top button of Kurt's jeans and pulled the fly back far enough to reveal that not only was Kurt _not _wearing any underwear, but that the hair was meticulously trimmed. Puck wasn't entirely surprised. He'd expected the manscaping but not the lack of underwear.

Puck slid a hand into the back of Kurt's loosened jeans and gave his arse a squeeze.

Kurt squirmed, 'not here, bed,' he moaned, locking his legs behind Puck's back.

Puck hefted Kurt into his arms and Kurt latched onto him, sucking at his neck as he stumbled to Kurt's bedroom, with Kurt's terrible directions mumbled against Puck's neck.

Tossing Kurt onto the bed, Puck slinked up a slightly dazed Kurt. His hand going back into Kurt's jeans, his finger's teasing Kurt's entrance.

'I've wanted you for like, possibly, ever, its why I tortured you, because I thought it was the only way you'd notice me, and I want to do this with you, but if you aren't ready, because I _know_ you haven't done anything with anyone. I want this to work, so fucking badly,' he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Kurt's and they lay like that, with Puck draped over Kurt, his hand at Kurt's ass, as Kurt had one leg and both arms wrapped around Puck.

'Please,' Kurt breathed, 'ever since you joined glee, you've been so much better and I want to get to know you, find out who this Noah character is, because he seems like a really nice guy, and if you don't do something soon,' he wiggled against Puck, trying to get some sort of satisfactory contact, 'I will shave your hair.' Somehow Kurt had managed to snake a hand between them so he could massage Puck through his own jeans.

'I want to be with you, otherwise I wouldn't have molested you in the hallway,' he offered with a lopsided smile.

'For being a complete virgin, I have to admit, that was pretty hot,' Puck admitted, moving to pull off Kurt's jeans.

'Noah?' Kurt's hand stopped Puck's hand.

Puck kissed Kurt's hand, 'trust me,' he stated, looking up at Kurt with something that Kurt couldn't identify.

He tossed Kurt's jeans onto the floor before shucking his own and Kurt was trying not to look, but he couldn't help it, and he was trying to cover himself, since the only time he'd ever seen another naked boy was in the change rooms at school and they didn't really encourage it.

'Trust me,' Puck stated again, this time as he cupped Kurt's cheek before bestowing a passionate if chaste kiss to his cherry red lips.

Kurt, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his rapid breathing, nodded.

His eyes flew open as Puck once again covered him, their naked erections brushing together, sparks shot up his spine, down to his toes and behind his eye lids and if this is what it was like to touch, he moaned in bliss and clung to Puck's shoulders.

The bigger boy rolled them over, letting Kurt straddle his lap, their erections still pressed together as he wrapped his hand around both of them and squeezed.

It was Puck's turn to moan as Kurt's nails dug into his chest.

With a wordless cry, Kurt threw his head back and exploded, covering Puck's stomach with his cum.

It only took a moment for Puck to follow, his own release mixing with Kurt's.

Kurt collapsed to the side, one idly swirling the mess on Puck's abdomen. Puck moaned as he lifted a finger to his mouth and licked tentatively at the viscous fluid that coated the digit.

Puck pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe off the mess, Kurt whimpering in disappointment, 'you'll get to try it again,' he teased, tossing the soiled shirt to the empty laundry hamper.

Kurt scowled, before cursing, as the front door slammed shut. He rushed around his room, tossing Puck a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, muttering about people ruining his plans.

'Kurt? Why is Puck's truck on the street?' Finn asked coming down just in time to find Kurt and Puck curled up on the bed, watching some show about brothers that hunt ghosts or whatever.

His eyes widened comically, 'oh, well, I... and... good to see you Puck,' he mumbled before bolting up the stairs.

'Are you okay with everyone knowing? Because he's probably telling Rachel, who will make an announcement in glee and then mmph...'

Puck kissed him to shut him up, 'we can tell your dad tomorrow, and when we walk into the school we can do it together, if they don't like it I'm on surprisingly good terms with the police,' he offered.

Kurt gave a light chuckle, 'are you sure they're good?'

Puck scowled, swatting at Kurt, 'yes, I'm sure, jerk.'

'I love you,' Kurt stated, batting his lashes at Puck, looking entirely too innocent.

'You are such a... do you mean that?'

Kurt gave him a mildly confused look, 'mean?' Puck could see the light bulb go off over Kurt's head, 'of course I mean it.'

Puck kissed Kurt gently, 'I love you too,' he kissed him again, pulling Kurt closer, 'and anyone who has a problem can talk to the Lima police.'

Kurt deepened the kiss, all thoughts of police and anything else, fled from his mind as Puck explored his body.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave me an idea or prompt or something...<em>


End file.
